Vampire's heaven
by Night temptations
Summary: Sequel to Vampire's hell. Sakura and her mate have to leave Kohona, but who's coming with them, and will Itachi really put up with Sakura taking blood from other guys? Who's the other vampire on her trail? Why is Sasuke undressed? Vampire fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey the new Fic starts now it's the sequel to the previous ' vampire's hell.' Enjoy! Please review we love them ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

A lot had happened since Sasuke had found out the teammate who had once loved him, had once been dubbed as dead, and was the one who he always planned to marry, was a vampire.

Sakura Haruno was a vampire. She was turned when she was but eighteen years old. She had almost died in the desert on the outskirts of Suna after a mission. A sand storm caught her off guard and she was thrown off track. Thus she became lost and just about died of thirst and hunger. A strange woman had told her she would die if she didn't make a decision. The choice between death and being born again. Sakura of course chose the latter and was turned into a vampire.

She had no chakra, though she could move even faster, was even stronger, and more powerful then when she was a ninja, she had the trouble of having to drink blood to remain alive. She spent two years being 'dead' to her friend and family until she returned to her village, Sasuke so greatly offered her to stay in his home and so she took Itachi's old room, upon staying in the village she was found out by none other then Neji Hyuuga.

The thirst over ridding her mind, she chose to feed from him and, while doing so Sasuke found her secret out as well, promising to keep her secret the two become her food source. Though only Neji gave her blood. For some reason Sakura had refused to take blood from her old teammate, though not because of some lingering crush or love.

The reason was the first shinobi who she fed from had been none other then Itachi Uchiha, and thus by vampire right he belonged to her. And Sakura later found out Itachi was her mate. The one person who would fill her life, give her purpose for the rest of eternity. The trouble had been that she had erased his memory after feeding that one time, good news (sort of) was that he remembered her pink hair and out of some weird twist in fate, Sakura had left her headband next to his unconscious form, after biting him.

After waking to sticky pants, and a broken seal, with no memory of what happened except pink hair, he set out to find the person who broke the seal put on him never to speak about the real reason the Uchiha clan was killed.

Finally Itachi found Sakura, and Sakura addicted to his blood could not run from him any longer. She knew the truth of the matter, and couldn't do with out his blood, or him any longer. Thus Itachi was staying with Sakura, and that was when one hell ended and another started.

XXxxXX

Sakura had made sure the first thing she did was help Itachi and Sasuke become closer, so she had forced Sasuke to listen to his brother by holding his body motionless with a simple look. He had to sit and listen to what his brother said, and for two hours he sat, and for two hours he was forced to think upon what happened and after he had went to his room and not returned until the next day.

Regardless of Itachi following orders, Sasuke still did not like Itachi, but they were brothers and Sasuke was trying just as Itachi was to build a somewhat bond with each other again, a bond that would never be the same as it was.

They were trying and while they did Sakura was thinking of what to do next. Itachi would not leave her, and she never wanted him too, he was still getting use to it, and he had questions just about every day he wanted to ask her about her vampire nature, but he was taking being her mate fairly well. He didn't seem to appose the idea, but it embarrassed him that she wanted to bite him so much, or maybe it was the pleasure of the bite itself he was embarrassed about. Her bite was pleasure, and thus most of the time orgasmic.

Of course it didn't help matters that Sasuke wanted to keep walking in while she was biting his brother, or Sasuke was even in the house at that time. Sakura wanted to hear the sounds she caused him to make, but with Sasuke around Itachi kept his mouth closed and his control perfect. It was starting to anger her. She wanted to hear his sounds of pleasure, she wanted to know he wasn't just putting up with her bite, but enjoyed it.

Sasuke might love her, but she knew he wanted her, maybe not just for sex either, he wanted her to bite him, because she never had, and unfortunately even though it was in poor taste to bite the younger brother of your mate, and person you have put a claim on, Sakura finds it harder, and harder to resits not biting him. Virgin blood after all is the best kind. She would know, her mate and Neji were both virgins. She would know if they weren't, though Sakura had no room to talk, she was also.

Sakura's control was on a thin line, Itachi was reluctant to allow her to drink from him, and even though she wanted to, she would not force herself on him. He was her mate after all, if he didn't want her bite then that gift of pleasure would not be forced.

Itachi didn't like her taking blood from Neji either, she could feel his anger, his jealousy. It pleased her that he felt the bond they had like she did, but made her mad because if he wouldn't let her take his blood, or Neji's, what was she supposed to do? She had to take blood.

Itachi knew this in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't let her go to the Hyuuga, or any other male, and he was...reluctant to let her take his blood. Pleasure like that from someone you know so little about, even though he had been staying with Sakura and Sasuke in his old home for two months now. He had let her feed once more in that time, and he knew she was getting irritated at him.

Itachi wondered if she would snap before too much longer, and he saw the way she eyed his younger brother, he felt that anger, and yet knew she would not bite him, he hoped at least. He wouldn't tell her what to do, but the anger he felt he could not hide from her. He didn't like lying but even if he did he never could with her, she could read him like no other had, of course it could be due to the fact that she could read his mind, or smell his emotions.

Sakura's hunger wasn't the only problem, She was more concerned on if she should leave or not, of course Itachi would come too, and she supposed Sasuke, and Neji, though she wondered if he would be any use if Itachi had his way. She wished Itachi was more like Neji in some ways. Neji had never said no to her when she wanted to take his blood, he had never refused to let her take any one else's blood.

Of course there were things she liked that Itachi did she wished Neji would, but that was too much to get into. She knew Itachi's personality. He would never call her master, because he had a higher rank then servant, he was a mate, her mate, which meant partner. Of course Sakura couldn't see Itachi calling her sweet pet names either. Why did her one mate have to be this lump?

Sakura wondered if Neji would even leave if she asked him to go with her, would he consider it even if she didn't ask him to? Would he leave all this behind for her? Would he leave ANBU and his village for her? She didn't take Neji the type to do that, Sasuke of course, and Itachi, but Neji? He seemed the goody goody type, of course he did call her master, and if you would have asked her if he would ever call her that before she was a vampire, she would laugh at you. Neji isn't the type to do that, yet he did and so maybe she misjudged him, though she was sure she didn't.

So the question was, would she leave the village? She had too, they would not only notice her not aging, but also that she and Sasuke were housing a 'dead' missing nin in the compound.

When would they leave, and who was coming with her? She didn't know but right now she was having a hard time not lunging for the throat of an unsuspecting Itachi, who was fresh from the shower.

He walked back into the room towel drying his hair, with no shirt and only a towel around his waist. Of course it was not only blood lust she felt for Itachi. She felt plain old lust as well, that was another thing that made him her mate, not only his addicting blood, or the heat he gave her just by a touch, or purpose in life he gave her, but the lust she felt for him. Lust she could hardly contain right there with the blood lust.

It was a race between screwing him right in the middle of the floor, or tearing his throat open. Or maybe taking blood from his thigh while she watched the pleasure she gave by the bite.

'Oh.' She shivered. She liked that idea.

Of course it was her room too. She knew Itachi felt like they were a couple, or married couple, since she told him they were mates, he knew it just by how he felt, as a reaction to her, a reaction he had never had before, he felt that connection. But the couple thing made him uncomfortable.

But since Sakura had claimed his old room before he got there, he couldn't kick her out, for more then one reason, one main reason because it was rude, the other reason because he didn't really want to, plus if she had her own room she could take her next meal there and Itachi wouldn't be the wiser. He wasn't having any of that.

Sakura of course didn't mind, though him not letting her take his blood or anyone else's for that matter was angering her more then the fact that she wanted him so much, and sleeping in the same room night after night was getting to her, smelling his scent, his blood, and feeling his warmth, she wasn't sure how much she could take with out losing herself. Of course Itachi didn't want to sleep in bed with her, claiming it was too intimate, of course before Sakura had raised a brow at him and asked what he meant by that, considering she had bitten him twice before and it was indeed intimate.

It of course was one of Sakura's favorite games to see Itachi blush, but he had gotten better at hiding it. He didn't blush like he did, and so she had to try harder.

Sakura stood against the bedroom door watching him come across the room to get dressed,his clothes being on the bed, and since his vision was bad, she was going to heal him when she got enough blood to use that power fully, if he let her drink blood, but until then his vision sucked, and since she no longer had chakra he could not feel her, or know she was in the room and he had not looked around when coming out of the bathroom.

Of course you know when someones looking at you and thus why he turned and looked right at her as he paused a short distance from the bed, his clothes, and her. He blinked and looked at her recognizing the pink hair and knowing she was in the room. He was surprised, but on the outside he looked perfectly blank, she wondered if their was a prize for being so blank.

He of course not wanting to let her know he had not noticed her while coming into the room, just remained blank while starting a conversation, he acted as if he knew she was there all along when she knew dang well he had not.

" What are you going to do today?" She didn't answer for a long time because she was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak, she would breath in his scent and along with it the faint taste of blood. She didn't think she would be able to stop herself from taking over his mind and biting him then and there so she remained quite trying to control herself.

Itachi of course wanted an answer but walked to the bed when she did not speak and picked up his clothing ready to walk back to the bathroom to change into his clothes in the bathroom.

Sakura scoffed in offense and turned her back and walked silently to the door. She slammed it and heard his intake of breath. She read from his mind that he thought she was angry, and of course she was, but not angry enough to go find his brother and take his blood, like Itachi was thinking she would do. Honestly the man was more concerned with her taking his brothers blood then he was that she would take anyone elses.

Sakura walked to the kitchen and of course she knew Sasuke was in the room before she walked in. She was tempted to not go into the room, because regardless of Itachi being her mate, and not wanting to take Sasuke's blood, at this point in time it wouldn't matter who's blood she took as long as it was blood. Of course Sakura would not drink from Sasuke regardless.

Sasuke looked up from the table his eyes dark from lack of sleep. He was having dreams of her and when he wasn't he dreamed of the clans massacre. It was worse with Itachi in the compound. She of course did not turn his thoughts to her anymore. She never needed to.

She closed her eyes at the scent of his blood just beneath the surface. Her fangs extended and she growled and turned on her heal and left. Temptation seemed too great at the moment.

She maybe losing her mind, and control but she was not that far gone that she didn't know her own morals.

Of course she was so mad at Itachi she would go to Neji. She was sure by now Neji was ready to come and force her mouth onto his neck. He was her claim and she had bitten him more then once. He was addicted to the pain and pleasure.

The sun did not burn her skin but it was increasingly bright. And it stung her sensitive eyes badly enough that she wanted to go right back into the manor. She did not, instead she braced herself and continued swiftly to the Hyuuga compound.

XXxxXX

Itachi frowned as he tugged on a black shirt. He didn't know if he could take much more of not knowing if Sakura was taking his little brothers blood or not. He just about ran out the door looking for his brothers chakra and found him in the kitchen.

Sasuke looked up from the paper with a knowing look. At least Sakura was not here feeding from him. But it seemed he had seen her before she obviously left, most likely to go to the Hyuuga.

Itachi finally realized he had pushed her too far. If she was going to the Hyuuga even though she knew how he felt, then he had pushed more then she was willing to be pushed. It was his own fault that she was taking blood from the Hyuuga most likely at this moment. He had himself to blame, but he just couldn't let her take his blood. Not so soon.

She had taken it three times. Once almost two years ago, once the moment she saw him again, and once more a month ago. The pleasure was beyond anything he had ever felt, and when she bit him he couldn't help want her more. Want to sink himself into her flesh, want to feel how warm and soft she would be. Want her to feel the pleasure he felt. He wondered how much more pleasure he would get in not only giving her pleasure, but also being inside her while she was inside him. He shivered.

Thus with that in mind he just couldn't let her bite him again. He had never felt like this with a female, nor a male for that matter, but still he was confused and worried. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to feel. He couldn't even see what she looked like, other then what he remembered from when he last saw her clearly years past.

From what Sasuke said she was extremely beautiful, and would be from the vampire nature. The beautiful attracted pray easier, of course from the way his brother looked at her, lingering, she had to mean more to him then just her looks. Of course she had to be at least pretty to catch his brothers eye longer before she was a vampire.

Of course Itachi was a little jealous that his brother was in love with her and she seemed...more comfortable with his brother then he himself. Itachi was her 'mate' and he knew it was true. He could feel that connection however odd it was and he knew what she claimed was true. He wanted her and he knew it was because of this.

" If your looking for Sakura she just left. Most likely to feed." Sasuke let the rest of the unspoken words hang. If Itachi would just feed her she wouldn't have to go to Neji. But Sasuke wanted her to bite him, not his brother so he wouldn't say such things. How was life so unfair that the girl he could say he might love was his brothers supposed mate, but his brother didn't allow her to take his blood even though she needed it? How unfair life was to Sasuke.

Itachi looked as blank as always, but he was a little annoyed.

" She most likely likes Neji so much because he doesn't refuse her." Sasuke said almost as an after thought. Itachi sighed. He couldn't go after her. Not in this form. So he transformed himself into his brother image and walked out. Sasuke shook his head.

His brother had to know he would never be allowed in the Hyuuga compound not in his form. The Hyuuga's hated the Uchiha clan. Of course his brother wasn't stupid so he wouldn't get caught.

XXxxXX

Neji's back hit the wall hard. He gasped and winced at force the beautiful pink haired vampire slammed him into the brick. Her eyes flaring red locked on his and he let her do as she wished. He had waited months for her to come to him for blood again. He didn't know if she was taking Sasuke's blood, but it seemed like she hadn't had blood in a long time. She was out of control as she pinned him. She seemed to be struggling with tearing his throat out in hunger. She leaned in but suddenly jerked and turned her face from his neck with a curse.

Neji was suddenly on his bed with no memory of getting there. Sakura was pacing his room. He sat up and watched her. Her fangs were down, her long pink hair flying around angrily. Her eyes blazing scarlet. She looked so sexy and dangerous. He placed a hand over his aching groin, trying to dull the pain. Sakura's eyes jerked in his direction, her eyes lingering on his hand his face flared red and she stopped and stared at the blood rushing up his neck to color his face.

" Sakura." He said in a husky voice. He knew that would be all it took. She was across the room and removing his hand and unbuttoning his pants in seconds flat. He gasped as his pants were jerked down freeing his erection it was pulsing under her gaze. He hissed at the first touch of her cool flesh.

His pants were torn off along with his underclothes and his legs thrust apart as her tongue licked up his stomach. He trembled under her.

She wanted to take this slow, but she couldn't her mouth hovered over his erection before she moved lower and kissed his inner thigh, with the promise of blood so close she would not resist. Her fangs sunk into the hard flesh and his spine bowed.

The first explosion of blood was lost in a mindless blood lust, but slowly her vision lost the red haze and her mind slowed from it's fast pace. Her tongue tasted the blood and it tasted as good as it had the first time, but it was still not Itachi's, and not as sweet, but that did not matter.

Her red eyes glanced up as the engorged member and the swollen red color it was as it pulsed so close. His hands were clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. His eyes were closed tight and his spine was bent backwards up off the bed. Her hands were on his knees holding him down and spreading his legs further as she drank his life blood down.

She couldn't bite any deeper or she would hit the artery there. She was surprised she hadn't bitten into it in the rush for blood. He would have bleed out in a few minutes, if not a minute.

She didn't take as much as the hunger she felt needed, but she took more then she did usually, and as she pulled her mouth away his gasped and looked down at her. She ran a bloody tongue up his staff and that was all it took he came in a violent way his body and staff jerking in the force of the orgasm.

XXxxXX

Itachi searched the compound, and realized he did not know what Neji Hyuuga looked like, not that he could really see more then a shape in the first place, but he didn't even know his chakra so how was he supposed to find him, when he couldn't even trace Sakura either. So he did what he felt he had to and looked into his own mind, and found the part of himself that was bound in some way to Sakura.

The picture in his mind was of a red thread and it glowed vibrantly as he followed it. He opened his eyes and could almost see the string. He followed the feeling of the link and came to a window. He looked around and searched for other chakra and found only one inside the room, but of course as he peaked in he could see more then one shape. The one shape was Sakura he could tell by the pink hair and the other had to be Neji, coffee colored hair and pale skin gave that away.

A lot of pale skin. Itachi twitched the boy was naked. He flinched. What was she doing so low on his body? He cursed, he could only guess, and then the body jerked and Sakura's head moved and then he must have came because he jerked upward hard. Sakura moved away slightly and watched him. Itachi couldn't believe it, he knew she would feed from someone if he didn't let her take his blood, but he didn't know she would do that.

She hadn't done that with him. Of course maybe the two were lovers more so then Itachi and Sakura could claim to be. If Itachi thought about it the two of them were as much lovers as Sakura was with this male, but he didn't want to think about it. So what happened here was his fault. If he would have agreed to feed his mate, would that be him naked on the bed feeling that pleasure?

He blushed. He wasn't going to linger, he knew what had happened there was nothing else to see.

And of course just as he thought this the male pulled her on top of him and smashed his mouth to hers. Itachi's red eyes went wide. Sakura never kissed him before. Okay Itachi knew he wasn't jealous, but what was this anger he felt?

XXxxXX

Sakura was surprised that Neji jerked her on top of him to kiss her. Of course this was the first time she had ever touched anyone she fed from there, so she supposed it was only nature for him to want to kiss her.

She was also surprised because he had just came and now it was all over her clothes, she would have to borrow his clothes to get home. Of course she could always transport home, but she didn't want to waste blood, or she would need more sooner. If Itachi was going to keep his unwillingness up she would need all the time she could get before she had to feed again.

Of course once she thought about Itachi she could feel him close, she broke the kiss with Neji and he kissed the side of her neck as she looked up to the window, she saw Itachi. She wasn't very surprised to see him, she knew he would follow. He would know what happened but he wouldn't have seen it very well. Of course if she wanted to heal his eyes she would need to feed more then she was now, every month or so as allowed. It was ridiculous that she had to be told when to feed by her mate, she should just be able to feed when she needed to from whoever she wished.

Sakura brushed her mouth across Neji's and said a soft thank you before she put him to sleep covered him and then stripped, she needed to shower.

XXxxXX

Itachi's eyes went wide. Was she undressing? Whatever for? It seemed like the Hyuuga was put to sleep by Sakura. She walked to the window he was at and he jumped surprised to be caught watching her. She opened the window naked and looked down at him.

" Are you just going to stand out here like a lump?" She asked with a slight annoyed tone. She moved back and he jumped in.

He felt uncomfortable with her while she was naked, but he couldn't really see details.

" I'll make you a deal Itachi." He just stared at her as she continued.

" If you let me take blood when ever and where ever I want, I will heal your eyes." He went perfectly still. He couldn't breathe. Could she possibly heal his eyes, with out killing him and making him a vampire? He let the question fill his eyes and she looked to smirk. He couldn't tell but her mouth did move.

" No you won't be turned. If I would drink blood every day like I am supposed to I would have the power I am supposed to. I could heal your eyes with out much effort at all, but you refuse to let me take your blood, or anyone else's." Itachi looked at her for a long time until he finally spoke.

" Just my blood? Or are you asking to allow me to let you to drink from him again." He glanced at the male on the bed fast asleep. He suddenly felt the air in the room cool to almost freezing temperatures and knew it had to be her power, and her anger.

" Allow me? I do as I please. I refused to drink Neji or anyone else's blood because I knew you would not like it. I will do as I please. If I want to drink from anyone I will. I was merely trying to be considerate of your feelings." Itachi winced. She said feelings as if she could tell what he felt, and most likely she could. He just didn't want to think about that fact.

" So it will not just be my blood you are drinking is that it?" He chose to ignore the previous conversion less they really fight.

" I need blood every day and I can not take more then a little a day from one donor. If I take to much people will notice. Neji is in ANBU he can not afford to be weak from blood loss. I need more then one donor a day. Two at most. If I want to heal your eyes and get my powers back fully I will need more people to take blood from." Itachi winced. She meant Sasuke.

" No I don't." She retorted. He hated when she read his mind.

" I told you, I would not take blood from Sasuke and I meant it." He sighed.

" But you want it." She sighed this time.

" Virgin blood is tempting and it is pure. It is hard to not take, but I know not to. He is your brother and thus restricted unless you say so as my mate, that I must take from him only then is it allowed." Itachi was surprised. So she would listen to him after all? The cold was back.

" Don't push me Itachi. Some things my mate must agree on, and somethings I can do on my own. I wanted to save your feelings in that matter, but if you push me too far like today you will not like how things turn out." Something inside Itachi then snapped. Maybe it was just time for him to snap, or maybe it was because seeing her naked was affecting her, and smelling the scent of someone other then him on her was enraging him.

" Are you saying that even though we are mates that you can have lovers, than I can as well?" Suddenly the cold disappeared and it was silent in the room. If he didn't see the pink and cream in front of him he would have said she left the room, she didn't breathe, he could not feel her presence, and she put off no smell unless she wished. Her heart did not beat unless she wished it to.

" If you want that." She finally said and he about jumped. Sound returned and he realized it had stopped before, now he heard the Hyuuga's breathing and the birds outside along with a few sounds from the manor's other tenets.

He couldn't read anything from her unless she allowed him to and right now she was as blank as he tried to be.

" I don't." He said. And he didn't, he could see no other female with him but this one, and he did not want another. But how could she not feel the same?

" There is a difference between lust, and blood lust. I care for Neji and Sasuke, and I love them but it is not the same. I touch them because it brings them pleasure and I can do only that while I take something as precious as blood." Itachi only thought about why she added his brother into the mix. She huffed.

" Your brother is important to me. As is the rest of my family. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, are all apart of my life. Some I can leave here and some I can't. Some I am forced to. Sasuke I love as much as Naruto and Kakashi, but the difference is Sasuke knows what I am and will not let me leave him here when we are forced to leave." Itachi was somewhat grateful that she said we and not I. She included him.

" I did not ask for you to be my mate and I know you were forced into this too Itachi and I do not expect much from you, only that you allow me to have what I want and need." She meant blood.

" I will never force you to do anything you do not wish to do so tell me now." He frowned his eye brows creasing in confusion.

He wanted her bite and wanted her to only want his blood, only want him but he was confused about how fast this was going.

" It's blood Itachi not sex. If it makes you feel better I can make it hurt." He sighed.

He wanted the pleasure, but maybe it would be better if it was pain.

" If you heal my eyes you may do what you wish with my blood and I will not say a word about you taking blood from others." But it didn't mean he would like it. And she didn't expect him too.

She nodded.

" Very well." She said and turned.

" But not Sasuke." She looked over her shoulder at him with a slight smirk.

" Of course not." Then a thought came to mind that made him flush slightly.

" How did you know I was a virgin better yet that Sasuke is?" She grinned.

" I can taste it. I prefer it. Neji is, you are, and Sasuke is." He frowned at her.

" But if you never tasted Sauske's blood how do you know he is." She chuckled.

" He has the smell of a virgin and he has so much lust it's not hard to tell. Plus he doesn't even know what a woman looks like naked, you should seriously have a talk with him about porn. Or better yet Kakashi would love to have that talk." Itachi paled.

She laughed and walked into what Itachi guessed was a shower since seconds later water started. He then left because there was no reason to remain.

XXxxXX


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

Itachi stared at Sakura from across the table as she drank what smelled like tea from a cream colored cup that was darker then her skin, but not by much. Her pink locks were tied up today out of her way. It was up out of the way because today they were leaving Kohona tonight that it. She would have a little time to ask Neji what his decision was to leave, she would find if she would let Sasuke go or not and she would say her goodbyes for the second time. Or perhaps the first. She never got to say goodbye when she had died in the desert.

She would go to the Hokage of course and inform them she was leaving. She was no bound to the village she was not a nin of Kohona anymore. She had been a Missing Nin for a long time even presumed dead but she had never been taken back as a Kohona ninja.

Sakura wanted to tell Tsunade what had happened in the desert to her, what she was now but she did not know how the older woman would take it. If she would think Sakura was crazy or if she would just not believe her at all. Her last memory of her old sensei she did not want to be of her sensei laughing at her thinking she were insane.

She knew Naruto would be lonely but she could of course never take Naruto away from Kohona. He would be Hokage one day she knew and when he was she would come back then for a little while, but for now she had to go her own way with a tag along or two it seemed. She would miss those she use to call friends and some she might still call friends, but she knew they did not need her. The hospital might, but since turning she could only heal if she had blood enough to do it and she did not feed as much as it do such.

She wasn't sure where she would go out in the world again. She would like to settle in a place instead of roaming all the time, but she could not live in a village again. Perhaps in the country? She wasn't sure but she wondered if Neji would give up his life for her. Would he give his position up? His family up? All of his hard work that he had spent to get where he was now? She almost didn't want to take him for that reason but she had feed from him more then once and he was addicted to her bite. She didn't want him doing anything rash like killing himself because he would never feel her bite again.

But was there another way he could still be bitten with out having to give up his position here? Perhaps she could tell him where they would settle and Neji when on missions could come and get bitten then go home. That could work. She would tell him that and see how he took it. If she could not live with out her bite for so long then she would be forced to take him along but she rather not now that she found a better way.

The other thing she had to deal with was Sasuke. Would she take him or not? Well what did he really have here? Memories of death and pain? No woman would bare his children with his history and he made it clear he wanted no other lover but Sakura herself. So what would she do about him? She could erase his memories completely of her and of Itachi ever being here, but then it would be weird to have him not ever know she came and everyone knowing she did.

Of course she could always leave him behind but he would just follow. She could kill him. She thought that one over. Nooo too easy. So what to do... She honestly didn't know it would be logical to just take him with her but that was cruel if she never would feed from him. Perhaps Itachi would let her in emergencies? Hum...that would be nice. Hum she would take him then just in case something were to happen and she would need blood and Itachi and no one else was close enough. Yeah...she told herself that was a good enough reason and though over what direction they would go next. They could go to Stone. She always like it. Mist wasn't so bad. Grass was a little weird and sound as out of the question. So where to go. Maybe she could just leave that to Itachi. He knew his way around better then she did. She had only been out on her own in the world for two years he'd been out longer so.

So that was settled...what else. Stuff to take and leave behind she assumed. While she thought on that she drank a little tea and looked as comfortable as possible. All the while Sasuke was packing his things knowing they were leaving regardless if Sakura said he could or not. And Itachi sat across her watching her from his side of the table.

She had her legs crossed and wore long black pants that long sword at her waist and a long black trench coat thrown over it all. Her shirt was red today with her stomach showing. Itachi could not see well but he liked what he could see. He like it so much he reacted to it. He liked seeing more of her skin. He liked knowing that she was his. He liked the fact that he would see her perfectly some time in the near future and he liked that she would feed from him today. He of course was nervous like he had been the first time he had his own mission solo. He was not unsure never unsure but he was worried in a way that he would not do everything perfect on that mission, like now he was worried In a way that somehow something would go wrong or he would refuse or he would be embarrassed.

Itachi was a man, a virgin, but a man none the less and he wanted that pleasure only she could give, he wanted to sleep with her, he wanted to have sex with her, he wanted to love her. But he wasn't sure he could any of it. He would have to try. When she had told him she was his mate he hadn't taken it hard or anything of the sort because he knew that had to be what he felt between them. He had searched so long for her and he knew he wouldn't just feel that for anyone girl who gave him pleasure.

Being her mate he wanted her pleasure as well. He wanted to hear her moan his name like he did embarrassingly hers. He wanted to feel like the man in this relationship. He was always the one getting pleasure and he wanted nothing more then to be sliding into her as she moan to him. He would be on top of course but he didn't want to attract her attention away from her thoughts she was so intent on right now. If she smelled his arousal she did not react to it. Lost in her own thoughts.

She had told him when he woke this morning that they would leave, she also told him that she would have to feed from him before they left. She would feed from Neji as well weather the male was going he did not know Sakura had yet to say any of their plans out loud yet other then they were leaving tonight. He knew that she was sensitive to the sun.

Itachi shifted his body to try to release some pressure. His pants were tight at the moment and it was slightly painful. That was what he got from thinking about Sakura that way. He could help but want her that way though and he was ever more mindful of it as he spent more time around her. She wanted about her ( their) room naked most times from the shower or from sleep. She slept naked for some reason, be it habit, or be it just to torture him he didn't know. He saw the skin never touched her anywhere but her waist when he wrapped her hands around her as she fed those rare times she had from him ( also his own fault) and that was it. She didn't touch him much either maybe for her own sake or his he wasn't sure.

It was insane how much tension was between them, of course regardless of not seeing perfectly he could make out shape and color and she had the most beautiful shape and color he'd ever...seen. Which now that he thought about it was not saying much. He'd seen naked woman on missions but never touched them never wanted to. With Sakura he really wanted to. He knew this was a new change in his life but he wondered if it was a bad change or a good one. He wasn't sure yet but he wondered most times what his life would be like with out ever wanting pleasure with out ever having it. He would be a good monk then if he had never met Sakura that was for sure. He had never had the urge to mate...with anyone until her. He wondered if that was what people called fate or not.

While he sat and shifted trying to find a better position for the erection between his legs to settle against his pants he watched her. Which might not be a good idea if he wanted to be unaroused but still he could not take his eyes off from her. When she looked up at him with those jade eyes he felt his problem pulse and his breath caught as her eyes went crimson.

She stood so fast he could not follow it which was also saying something for his mad ninja skill. She had him by the arm pulling him to his room and locking the door fast then he could blink. He was on the bed in seconds flat and she was kneeling over him. Her hand hovering over what pressed his pants tighter then ever. His heart speed and skipped and almost stopped as her finger tips brushed the tip of him through his pants. His sharp intake of breath made her close her eyes.

She glance back at the door to the room with a painful expression knowing she could not do what she wanted with him with Sasuke in the house. Which Itachi had almost forgotten. What he remembered was the pleasure of her bite and this new pleasure of being touched. He burned and pulsed and wanted her. Yet he knew faintly that she would not have sex with him here not now. He felt a loss at that but knew pleasure would come anyone sex or not.

Sakura's mouth formed words but he couldn't hear them as he hand rubbed him through his pants. He wondered if his blurred vision was worse now because of the hazy feeling he felt or because his eyes were getting worse. He bit his tongue hard enough to bleed it and wondered if he did so to hide the moan or to make her kiss him.

Her mouth was light on his, almost unsure he would let her kiss him, but then when he didn't protest she lowered her body on top of him as her mouth pressed harder to his. Her tongue parted his lips and swept away the blood lingering in his mouth and she ground her hips into his. She was slightly cold but with his body heat she warmed up fast. He was so hot to touch and she wondered slightly if he had a fever.

He kissed her back unsure at first not use to kissing before he caught on. He always had learned things fast. His hands stopped gripping the sheets and ran across her exposed lowered back. She skin was incredibly soft to the touch. He also found out the hard way that if he pressed down on her even slightly she would press more firmly into his member and it was pressed into her at a very good spot because when he pressed she moaned into his mouth and he thought he would climax then and there with that.

He held on though as he lifted his hips and pressed her firmly down on his staff. This was the pleasure he wanted to give her and they didn't even have to have sex to do it. He mouth left his sadly but she was hungry and he didn't blame her. Her tongue ran up his neck and he shuttered his hips bucking up hard and she cried out and muffled the cry in his neck. He found his neck was getting more so sensitive since she started biting him. He reacted so strongly to it now. He knew what was coming.

She hesitated only a moment before biting down and he felt her rock her hips into his and pleasure from the bite and her hips moving in rhythm to his heart was an overload to him. The knowledge that she would go faster if his heart beat did made his heart pick up the pace until it was not the bite he would come from but her rocking against him in such a way. She had actually stopped feeding from him and removed her fangs as she breathed shaking over his neck. She made a soft sound and then he felt her tense and she bit him hard. He came in a rush and knew she had as well. He felt the pleasure from their bond flare and felt her shake as they climaxed again together. As she fed more he shuttered in the aftermath until she removed her mouth and kissed him. The taste of his blood was not anything he hadn't taste before but he found it oddly exciting when she kissed him with the taste of his blood in her mouth.

She broke the kiss and laid her forehead to his. She was hot because she absorbed not only his body heat but his blood as well. She was flushed and her scarlet eyes were wide filled his vision. He wondered if he was as wide eyed as well. He had never known it could feel like that when they shared pleasure together. How much more so would it be to actually have intercourse?

He was trying to control his heart and breathing to slow them both but he was having trouble because he was still pulsing in the aftermath. When she spoke it was soft and her voice was heavy with an emotion he couldn't name.

" Well that felt good." It was a very stupid thing to say because he laughed slightly until she smirked and laughed understanding it really was stupid sounding right after that.

**XXX**

Neji made a face as she told him she was leaving and he was staying. He did not really want to stay but he knew what she was trying to do for him. He knew staying would be better anyway for his own sake, and what she had suggested with him coming to see her and be bitten on his missions out of Konoha was a good thing. He knew he wanted that bite from her. And he knew he most likely could not live with out it so he agreed even if it was the only way he could have it, it was still a way. He didn't complain.

So he nodded and she told him she would feed from him once more before she went and he agreed. He had slightly wondered if he could ask her for intercourse but didn't. He let himself enjoy this bite for this last time until a while she said. Who knew how long a while would be for a vampire so he took as much pleasure as he could out of this feeding and store it in his mind for later on at night when he missed her and the pleasure. She read that from his mind just as she felt him cum. And She wondered if she would change her mind and take him along. She would miss him as well. He was fun to talk to and she liked playing with his long hair. She liked when he called her master, and she loved to be sneaky when his uncle was int eh other room. She loved the danger of it all.

She frowned as a thought popped in her head and after she removed her mouth from her neck she bit her wrist and made him drink her blood. The little amount she gave him would not turn him of course, but it would help him live longer and be healthy for her. She told him such and he drank hard and she shuttered. There was something bout the pull of the blood through the wound that made her twitch. She liked it. She wondered if it would feel like that to be bitten. She couldn't remember when she had been bitten and turned she was on the verge of death back then.

She removed her now healed wrist from his mouth and he shuttered all over and she pressed a light kiss to his mouth before she left. She had to get a move on if she was going to tell Tsunade she was leaving tonight. It was already getting dark she had wasted more time then she thought with Itachi and Neji. Though she would rather waste time with them then by herself that was for sure.

When she entered the Hokage's office Tsunade was actually waiting for her. She wondered why she couldn't have know she was leaving unless Sasuke told her Itachi wouldn't have risked it.

So Sakura bowed slightly to the Hokage waiting for her to speak what was on her mind. Tsunade did.

" Itachi Uchiha told us what has happened to his clan, and to you Sakura. He pulled us up to speed about almost everything. I am sure he left things out but I believe what he says because I know I see the change in you myself." Sakura was surprised a moment. So Itachi had told her.

" Yes. I am a vampire. I will not age and Itachi is my mate, you see the reason we will leave then." Sakura said stating a fact for so then asking a question. Tsunade stared at her until tears pricked the Hokage's eyes. She did not want Sakura to be gone again maybe forever this time.

" Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'll be back but not for a while. You may believe what I am but no one else will even if I come back still the same age years from now. You have to take care of this village and I'll make sure that when everyone is gone that Konoha is still up and running." Tsunade's tears fell and she nodded.

The safely of the village wasn't a good enough price to losing her old student and one who is a daughter to her but she knew what Sakura said was true. So they chatted for a little while and then Sakura had to leave she would not say goodbye to Naruto so Tsunade told her that she would tell him that she had left for a little while and she would be back. She told Tsunade she would be taking Sauske and Tsunade thanked her then and there and told her to be careful with that chicken haired Uchiha bratt. Sakura smiled and left after that back to the Uchiha compound and then off out of the village to start a different life.

XXX

**No time to edit sorry for mistakes. Review please. **

**~~~Night and Kyo~~~**


End file.
